All I Hear Is Nothing
by crazybooklover7676
Summary: Tris and Tobias venture out into the unknown world, looking for answers. How will they cope when Tris gets a life changing injury? Some of what I think will happen in Allegiant. Set right after Insurgent.
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning is going to be similar to my other story "What Do We Do Now?" The stories are not connected in any way. I just thought about other things that might happen to Tris and Tobias in Allegiant. **

**CHAPTER 1**

We had been planning out what we were going to do outside the fence for weeks. Now we are finally leaving to see the outside world. We still do not know anything about what or who we could meet out there. I do not know how long we would be gone. If we get attacked, we could just call the Dauntless and would come to save us. Only the Divergent are going. I only wish I knew were we are going.

I walk to the fence with Tobias and the rest of the Divergent. We are loaded with heavy bags full of everything we will need and more. I look up at Tobias and smile sadly. He smiles back and quickly looks forward again. I am excited to see the world we never knew about until a few weeks ago. Well, about as excited as you can be when you know you might die.

We stand in front of the gates now, waiting for someone to open them. I see them start to swing backwards and my heart beats even faster then it already was. I never thought this would actually happen. I always thought that the leaders would call off the mission and we would go back to our normal lives. As normal as you could get after the war, at least.

Tobias grabs my hand as we walk forward. All I can hear is the pounding of my heart. We just keep walking for hours, seeing nothing but trees. We stop to rest a few times, but never for long. We want to keep going as long as possible. After many hours, we finally set up camp and get ready to go to sleep.

* * *

We walk for a few more days without seeing anything. After taking a break to eat, I decide to go walk around. I try not to stray too far from the group. I look at the ground while I walk so I won't trip over the twisting tree roots and fallen branches. I look up when I hear the sound of guns shooting. I see lights flickering in the distance. My eyes widen. I turn around and run back to the group.

"Everybody! I saw lights over that way!" I say, pointing towards the way I just came from. I bend over, putting my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. Everybody is just sitting there staring at me.

"Well, are you going to see what it is?" I ask impatiently. Everybody immediately stands up and walks behind me to where I heard the gunshots.

We find the lights in the distance. When we walk farther I can see crumbling buildings and abandoned streets. The flickering lights we saw are lanterns hanging from various objects. How would the lanterns be lit if this place is abandoned? There must be people around here somewhere. I take out my gun just in case.

Our foot steps echo in the empty buildings. We walk slowly and carefully, making sure there is no one around. After searching for a while, we decide to split up in to pairs to not be so obvious. I am paired with Tobias. Both of us walk in a different direction than the others. We keep our guns ready, cautious of any movements. We end up in a long dark alley, and split up to search it. I do not see anything for a while, but for a second, I think I see something move in the corner of my eye. I walk towards it, my gun held ready

Suddenly, something small and round flies from the shadows. It lands right in between my feet. So many things happen in so little time. Everything happens in slow motion. I hear Tobias yelling at me to run as I back away as fast as I can on my stumbling legs. But I do not get away fast enough. The small object explodes, throwing me into the air. I see a glimpse of Tobias falling on the ground. I land on my head first, feeling the rest of my body slam onto the ground. Every cell in my body screams out in pain as everything goes black.

**As I said in my other story, sorry if this chapter was rushed. I want to get to the real story. You might have already figured out what happened to Tris by the title of the story. If you didn't, you probably did just now. I will update soom.**


	2. Chapter 2

_** CHAPTER 2**_

When I open my eyes, all I can see is a blinding light. My eyes eventually adjust, letting me see that I am in the Dauntless infirmary. The memories of what happened come flooding into my mind. Tears gather in my eyes, threatening to spill out. Everything is silent, which is unnatural. There usually is the constant noise of bustling nurses and the pulsing of the heart monitor beside me. But there is nothing. I look over to the chair beside my bed and see Tobias asleep in it. I start to panic. Surely if it was this quiet I could at least hear his breathing. He always breathes loudly in his sleep. I quickly try to sit up, but end up almost falling off of the narrow bed due to sudden dizziness and blurry vision.

Tobias's head snaps up and he immediately comes to help me up. He helps me lay back down and gives me a worried smile. He has a brace around his left wrist and a long cut on his cheek that goes from his nose to his ear. He mouths something that looks like 'Are you okay?' Why is he not speaking? When I don't answer him, he puts a hand on my arm and continues to mouth words to me, a worried look on his face. I still don't understand what is going on. Nothing is making any sense.

"What are you saying?" I try to ask Tobias, but no noise comes from my mouth. I can feel the vibrating of my vocal chords, but my voice seems to not be working. Tobias suddenly freezes and stares at me, confused. He grabs my shoulders and pulls my face closer to his. He looks scared and is breathing heavily. He mouths the words 'What? What do you mean?' I realize that he is talking, but I just can't hear him. I continue to panic even more, not being able to breathe.

"I... I can't hear you." I say breathlessly. I bring my hands to my ears, trying to figure out why they are not working. My thumb on my left hand is in a splint. It must have gotten broken when I fell. Tobias jumps off the bed and presses the button that signals the nurses. He steps back and just stares at me, eyes wide and scared. I start to shake and curl up into a ball. My breathing becomes rapid, my lungs trying to get air. I clutch the clean white sheets so hard that it hurts. I am having a panic attack, in shock from the resent events, and being so confused about what was happening. I feel Tobias's arms wrap around me, trying to calm me. He pulls away after a little while and I look up.

A nurse has entered the room and Tobias is talking to her impatiently, occasionally gesturing to me. I have no idea what they are saying, as I can not hear anything, and I can not see their faces. I am still panicking, but I have calmed down somewhat. The nurse exits the room, and Tobias come over to me and sits down on the edge of the bed. He pulls me up and hugs me tightly. He rubs my back and kisses my cheek, trying to stop the shaking of my body, slow down my breathing. I eventually calm down.

The nurse comes back in a few minuets later with a wheel chair. Tobias helps me into it, and the nurse pushes me out into the hallway. I stare ahead as we make our way to an unknown place. Tobias walks beside me, glancing at me with wide, worried eyes. He looks more scared than I am. I have no idea what is wrong with me; all I know is that I can't hear anything. Everything seems so unfamiliar without the sound that accompanies it. I feel closed off from everything, like I am just observing this world from a different universe. All I hear is nothing. (Haha, yeah, I like to use the names of my stories in my stories) I refuse to except that this will be permanent. With the Erudite's advanced technology, I am sure they can fix me.

We arrive at a nearly empty room, only a large white machine protruding from the wall to fill the small space. It is the same type of machine that Jeanine used to scan my brain while I was in Erudite. I didn't know they had these in Dauntless. The nurse wheels me up beside the machine and starts to push buttons on it. A large metal tray slides out from it, one that I am supposed to lay on while it scans me. Tobias lifts me up and carefully places me on the cold metal tray, and it slowly slides back into the machine.

The last time I was in one of these, I could hear the machine moving, the bumping and shaking that reminds me of my time in Erudite. But now all I can sense is the vibrations of the moving scanner, taking pictures of different parts of my brain. It takes a while for the tray to slide back out of the machine, and when it does Tobias puts me back into the wheel chair and pushes me back to my room in the infirmary. The nurse wasn't with us the whole time after I finished getting scanned, but she comes into my room with an Erudite doctor shortly after we get back.

The doctor looks at me and sighs, then turns to Tobias and starts talking to him. I can read his lips, but can only make out a few distinct words like 'hearing loss', 'permanent', and 'sign language'. I look down at my hands in my lap. So I lost my hearing permanently, and will have to learn sign language to communicate? No, that can't be right. How did I lose my hearing? Why wouldn't they be able to fix me? I look up from my lap and see Tobias looking at me, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. He hugs me tightly, burying his face into my neck. The doctor and nurse walk out of the room, the nurse casting sympathetic looks at us. I feel Tobias tears on my bare shoulder that isn't covered by my flimsy hospital gown. I hug him back, tears forming in my eyes. This is real. This is happening. I have lost my hearing forever. I will never hear the beautiful sound of Tobias voice. I will never hear the rambunctious Dauntless in the Pit. I will never hear the water splashing against the rocks in the chasm. I will never hear anything again.

"Tobias?" I try to say gently, but I can't tell how loudly I am speaking. He pulls away from me, his face red and blotchy, his eyes shining with tears.

"Yes?"

"How did this happen?"

"Well, when you got hit by that bomb, your ears got damaged beyond repair, you also broke your thumb, ankle, and a few of your ribs. You will have to learn sign language to be able to communicate," he tells me. For some reason, I can read his lips perfectly, unlike with nurse or the doctor, who I could barely understand. I must be because I know him better. I know the way he moves his lips to say certain words.

The nurse comes back in to the room with a paper in her hand that she gives to me. It is a typed out description of what is wrong with me form the doctor. It says:

_ Ms. Prior, when you got hit with the bomb, it dislocated part the part of your ears that connects with your brain. You have a slight concussion, three fractured ribs, a broken thumb, a broken ankle, and a few shrapnel wounds. You will have to stay over night until we are finished testing you. You will have to learn sign language to be able to communicate. You will need to come back in a month to get your cast removed, and will then need to go to physical therapy weekly._

Well, that sums everything up. Typical Erudite. Extremely to-the-point with no sympathy. I look away from the note to see that the nurse has left again. Tobias takes my hand and rubs it comfortingly. He is still crying, which is strange, considering he never cries. I move closer to him and put a finger under his chin, pulling his face up, making him look at me.

"Tobias, listen. It's going to be okay. This doesn't change anything. I am still the same old me."

"It's just, I don't feel like I will be able to talk to  
you."

"Tobias, we can still talk to each other normally. I can still talk. We will be learning sign language, so I can still communicate with others too. It won't be different at all." I pull his lips to mine. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. I must have let out a pained sigh from him squeezing my ribs too hard. He immediately pulls away from me and apologizes. I just wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Tobias," I say, my voice rumbling in my head. Tobias puts his hand on my cheek, and I feel the vibrating of his vocal chords against my forehead. I know exactly what he is saying, even if I can not hear him. He is telling me that he loves me too. We stay like this for a while, just holding each other. To silence is weighing on me. It is crushing me from the inside out. I have never felt so lonely before. Even if Tobias is right beside me, I still feel like I am in a world of my own. Tears start to run down my face, soaking Tobias's shirt. My body shakes with sobs. After a few minutes of calming me down, Tobias pulls away.

"I'm going to go get us some food," I see him say. He kisses me one last time before he leaves. I rub my face, trying to wipe the feelings away. My breathes are still shaky from crying. I try to completely calm down, rubbing my arms to rid myself of the consistent shivers.

The door suddenly opens, revealing not Tobias, but Christina, Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna, our only remaining friends. Christina runs up to me and throws her arms around me. I wince, because she is squeezing my broken ribs, but she doesn't notice my pain. She pulls away from me, talking fast, I can not read her lips at all. She suddenly stops, looking at me, confused. She say something else, slower this time. It looks like 'Tris? What's wrong'. I just shake my head and put my head in my hands. They must not know what happened. I look back at Christina and the others uncertainly. I don't know how to tell them this. I take a shaky sigh and look back at my lap.

"I lost my hearing." Christina's grip on my shoulder tightens, her long finger nails digging into my skin I look at her, trying to pry her hand off my already sore shoulder. She is just staring at me, a dead look in her brown eyes. Everyone else looks the same, in shock from what I just said. Christina finally releases my shoulder, tears spilling from her eyes. Tobias comes in the door, holding trays of food. He stops in his tracks for a moment when he sees everyone in the room. Everyone stares at him as he walks over to me, handing me my tray of hamburgers, my favorite food. I have no appetite at the moment, but start to eat anyway. Tobias sits in the chair beside the bed, while Christina sits beside me, sobbing into her hands. I watch Zeke and Tobias's conversation, trying to understand what they are talking about.

"I so sorry about what happened. How is she taking it?," I see Zeke say.

"Well, she had a panic attack after she woke up. Then after she got scanned for brain damage, she cried for an hour."

"Is she ever going to be able to hear again?" asks Zeke.

"No," I intervene. Zeke looks up at me, surprised.

"I thought you lost your hearing," he say, a small grin on his face.

"I did, but I can still read lips." I say, biting into my second hamburger. Zeke and Tobias go back to their conversation, but I don't pay attention anymore. I decide to try and comfort Christina, who is still crying into her hands. I rub her back, and she looks up at me. I try to smile at her, but it feels more like a grimace. I don't know why I thought I could feel any kind of happiness right now.

"It's okay. Nothing has changed. I can still live the same way. We can still talk. You just have to speak slowly so I can see what you are saying." I tell her. She nods at me, smiling through her tears.

"When are you getting out?" She asks, slowly this time.

"Sometime tomorrow." I answer. I try to stifle a yawn, but Tobias still notices.

"Do you want everybody to leave?" He probably is actually mouthing this to me. Just a private conversation between us. I just nod, and he stands up. He must be telling them that they need to leave so I can sleep. Everybody hugs me before they walk out of the room. Tobias sits on the edge of my narrow bed, wrapping his arms around me carefully. I am starting to get very sore. The sedative they must have given me is wearing off. Tobias kisses my cheek and helps me lie down. I feel my eyes lids get heavy, as I look at Tobias one last time before the darkness engulfs me.

I** know that this is very similar to my other story, but this time Tris is the one who got hurt. It isn't much different writing with Tris losing her hearing than writing with her normal. The next chapter is going to be this one in Tobias's point of view.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Writing sometimes comes easily to me, but most of the time it is difficult. When I speak my mind, I sound very technological and scientific, and use lots of big words. But when I write from somebody else's mind, I can not find good words to use. I think up the whole fanfiction before I write it, but usually can't be creative enough when I write all my thoughts down. I just don't know how other people act and think.**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Tobias's POV of last chapter

I wake up to see a Dauntless nurse beside me, pressing buttons on a machine behind me. A bright light blinds me from above. I feel the pinch of an IV in my right arm. The memories of everything that happened last time I was awake flood my mind. The abandoned city, the bomb, Tris flying through the air as the shock wave knocked me down, the sound of cracking bones filling my ears as I lost conciousness. That was Tris hitting the ground. She is either horribly injured or dead. No, I tell myself. Don't think like that. She can't be dead. That bomb wasn't made to kill. It would have had a much bigger and more destructive explosion.

My jumbled thoughts are interrupted by the nurse noticing me awake. She stands in front of me and I realize it is Christina. She smiles at me sadly.

"Hey Four, are you feeling alright?" she asks in a soothing voice that is very different from how she usually talks.

"Um, yeah. Where is Tris?" My voice is hoarse and my throat feels swollen.

"Oh, they wouldn't let me know what happened to her. She is in urgent care and they wouldn't let me  
in," she responds quietly, looking down. I immediately sit up, my heart beating fast. She is in urgent care? What is wrong with her? At least I know she is alive, for now. My eyes water at the thought. She will survive. She is strong.

"Four, you should be careful, you have a bad concussion," Christina says, grabbing my arm, trying to keep me from falling off of the small bed. As she does, I realize how light headed I am, and the painful throbbing coming from the back of my head. I bring my hand up to my face, and realize that it is in a brace. I look at Christina questioningly, wanting to know everything that happened. She sighs and looks at the ground in between her feet.

"You sprained your wrist and broke a few ribs when you got hit by the bomb. You also have a few bad shrapnel wounds. Apparently everyone got hit by bombs, but we don't know who threw them. Most of the people got badly injured, but no one was killed. The leaders are working furiously to trying and settle things in the factions. There was an uproar when they brought all of you back injured. Each faction had a different opinion of what to do. All of the Divergent are being treated for their injuries in here in Erudite. They called every doctor or nurse in the city here to take care of everybody."

It takes me a while to digest all of that information. Why did the outsiders bomb us? Why were the bombs not made to kill us? I will probably have to join in on the chaos in the factions after I heal because I chose to be a Dauntless leader. But all I want to do right now is see Tris. I can't stand another minute not knowing how she is. She could be dead now for all I know. Stop thinking like that! I tell myself. I need to find a way to see her.

"I have to see Tris."

"Four, like I said, I tried earlier. They wouldn't let me in." I ignore what she says and swing my legs off of the bed. I am covered in clean white bandages, covering my many wounds. I am only wearing one of those flimsy hospital gowns. Christina looks at me, obviously annoyed.

"Tobias," she says, using my real name to get my attention. "I said no, and you really shouldn't be walking around right now." She crosses her arms.

"Well maybe they will let me in now, you could check. I am sure it will be fine with the doctors if I see her now," I say, smirking, trying to convince her.  
She rolls her eyes, getting up and walking to the door.

"Fine, but don't think you can convince me that easily all of the time."

"Oh and could you maybe get me some clothes while your out?"

"Whatever," I hear her mutter before she closes the door behind her, leaving me in my confused thoughts. I bury my head in my hands, trying to clear my head. I just sit like that until Christina comes back into the room, with a stack of black clothes in her hand.

"They said you are able to visit her now. She is in room 452. And you are released from the hospital now." She says, throwing the clothing at me. She quickly leaves the room again and I stand up to get dressed. I feel sharp pains running up my legs from the still open wounds being stretched by my movement. After I get changed, I practically run to Tris's room, despite the pain throbbing throughout my body. I get lost a few times, running in circles, trying to find the right way. I finally find her room and quietly open the door. I walk slowly into the small room, with only a narrow hospital bed, an uncomfortable looking chair, and a few machines that are hooked up to Tris to fill the space.

Tris is battered and bruised, cuts and bandages covering most of her body. Her now shoulder length blonde hair is strewn around her face, covering her pillow. Her breathing is slow and steady. I gently grab her hand, rubbing it and wishing that she was awake right now. I sit down in the chair beside the bed, not knowing what to do until she wakes up. I just stay like this for a few minutes until I hear the door open. I look up to see an Erudite doctor with a clip board in his hand.

"Ah, hello Tobias," he says. After the war, everybody knows who I am. I am the son of Evelyn Johnson, the woman who took over the city. I am the one who finally convinced her to let us venture outside of the fence peacefully. I am the one who lead the group of Divergent.

"I am sure you are very anxious to find out what is wrong with Tris, but I am afraid that we do not know much. She has a broken ankle, a broken thumb, a few fractured ribs, and some bad shrapnel wounds that we had to stitch up. But we do not know what happened to her head. We are not able to take any brain scans until she wakes up." The doctor fiddles with some of the machines connected to Tris, writes something down on his clip board, then looks back up at me.

"How long will that take?"

"We don't know. She seems to be stable right now. She might wake up soon. But for now all we can do is wait. Now, I have other business to attend to do you mind waiting until she wakes up?" he asks. I nod.

"Well if she does wake up, press that button to signal a nurse." He points to a red button on the wall beside the bed. I nod again and he leaves the room. I sit back in the chair, trying to get comfortable, but there is no use. I just sit there in the silence, the only noise being the steady pulsing of the heart monitor, signifying that Tris is okay. For now. Who knows what problems we will discover when she awakens. All I can do now though, is wait. I wait, for hours it seems, my tired brain tricking me into thinking that I heard her moving in her bed, whispering my name. But it is all just my mind playing tricks on me. I eventually can not keep my eyes open, and let the trendles of sleep pull me under.

I am awaked by a loud cluncking noise. My head snaps up, and I see Tris awake, her hands holding tightly onto the side of the bed, trying to keep herself from falling. I jump up to help her lay back down. I smile, happy that she is finally awake, but worried that she may still have something wrong with her brain.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She just looks at me, confused. She doesn't seem to actually be looking at me. She has a distant look in her eyes, which means she is engulfed in her own thought. The smile falls from my face as I place my hand on her arm, trying to get her attention. I sit down next to her on the small bed.

"Tris, listen to me. Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
I am staring to get very worried now. She looks back at me, her big stormy blue eyes full of fear.

"What are you saying?" She asks. Her voice is louder than it should be right now. My breathing stops for a second, my mind empty of the jumbled thoughts that were there a moment before. I grab her shoulders and bring her face closer to mine. I can hear her heart monitor pulsing quickly.

"What? What do you mean?" I ask breathlessly.

"I... I can't hear you." Her voice shakes. I can barely hear her. She brings her hands to her ears, trying to see if there is something wrong with them. I jump off the bed and press the button on the wall that signals a nurse. Stand back and watch Tris, not sure what to do. I am scared of what might be wrong with her, and how it will effect us. Tris starts to breath heavily, letting out wheezing sobs. She curls up, tangled in the white bed sheets. I realize she is having a panic attack, and run to comfort her. I wrap my arms carefully around her, making sure not to hurt her. She is still shaking, so I rub her back, trying to calm her. After a few minutes, she has stopped sobbing, and just sits in my arms, still breathing heavily. I hear the nurse open the door behind me, and let go of Tris so I can talk to her.

"What is the problem?" she asks dismally. Her face is set in a permanent scowl, and she doesn't seem very friendly.

"She is awake now, but she says she can't hear anything." My voice shakes, scared if this will be permanent.

"Well, we can scan her brain to see the damage."

"Will she be okay?"

"She seems to be functioning fine, so there can't be much wrong. I'll go get a wheel chair so we can bring her to the scanning room." She says, opening the door and walking out briskly. I turn back to Tris, and see that she is still panicking. I walk back over to her a sit on the bed. I pull her into a tight hug, rubbing her back and kissing her cheek to calm her.

The nurse eventually comes back with a wheel chair, and I gently lift Tris off of the bed and set her in the rolling chair. The nurse wheels her out of the room and into the long hallway, leaving me to follow beside them. I glance at Tris, worried still, of what is wrong with her.

We enter a small bright room with a large white machine sticking out from the wall. The nurse walks up to it and presses a few buttons, making a metal tray slide out from inside the contraption. The nurse tells me to put Tris on it. I lift her from the wheel chair and carefully place her on the cold metal tray. I almost drop her, though, because pain shoots up my left arm. I had forgotten that I had sprained my wrist, and probably shouldn't be using it. The nurse walks quickly to the door, looking back at me.

"You will need to bring her back to her room once the scan is done. I have to go speak with the doctor and check the results." She walks out of the door and stalks out of sight. I lean against the wall and let my feet slowly slide out from under me, eventually sitting on the blue tiled floor, letting out a sigh. The scan seems to take forever to finish, but finally the tray slides back out, revealing a still scared Tris. I help her back into the wheel chair, and push her back to her hospital room in silence. Once I have put her back onto her bed, the nurse comes in with the Erudite doctor that was here earlier. He looks at Tris and sighs, then turns to me.

"It turns out that Tris has hearing loss from the explosion. The bomb dislocated the part of her ear that connects to her brain. The effects will be permanent, if we trying to surgically repair her ears, there is a good chance that it could damage important parts of her brain. She will need to learn sign language to be able to communicate. We will need to keep her here over night to make sure she is stable."

I feel like I have been punched in the stomach. Tris lost her hearing? How did this happen? Will Tris ever be the same? I feel tears prickling at my eyes, and turn away from the doctor and look at Tris. She looks back at me, her mouth open in shock. She must have saw what the doctor was saying. I wrap my arms around her, burying my face into her neck, my tears slipping onto her bare shoulder. I hear the door close behind me, meaning that the doctor and nurse left. Tris wraps her arms around my waist and  
holds me tight.

"Tobias?" Tris is still talking rather loudly, of course though she can't tell because she is deaf. I pull back from her, looking into her eyes, a pained expression on her face.

"Yes?"

"How did this happen?"

"Well, when you got hit by that bomb, your ears got damaged beyond repair, and you also broke your thumb, ankle, and a few of your ribs. You will have to learn sign language to be able to communicate." I talk slowly, to make sure she will be able to read my lips. The nurse comes in and hands a piece of paper. She quickly leaves, like she has something important to do. She must be busy; of course, because our whole group was injured, and even though they have all the nurses and doctors in the city here, it still isn't enough.

Tris takes a shaky breath and looks away from the note. I take her hand and rub it gently. Tears are still running down my face when she moves closer to me and hooks a finger under my chin, bringing my face up to her's.

"Tobias, listen. It's going to be okay. This doesn't change anything. I'm still the same old me."

"It's just, I don't feel like I will be able to talk to you."

"Tobias we can still talk to each other normally. I can still talk. We will be learning sign language, so I can still communicate with others too. It won't be different at all." Then she pulls her lips to mine. I instantly wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer, and wishing that we were not in a hospital right now, with Tris not being able to hear word I say. I squeeze her tightly and hear her sigh in pain. I jumped back from her, apologizing for hurting her. She just shakes her head and wraps her arms back around my neck, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I love you, Tobias," I hear her say against my neck. I put my hand on her cheek, telling her that I love her too; although I know she can't hear me. It breaks my heart to see her like this, so broken and vulnerable. This changes everything. She will have to change how she lives, how she communicates. Will she ever be the same?

We sit like this for a while, my thoughts clouding my mind. Tris eventually starts crying again, her body shaking, her tears staining my shirt. I rub her back, trying to sooth her. After a few minutes, she calms down a bit. I hear her stomach growl, and I realize how hungry she must be. I pull away from her and take her face in my hands.

"I'm going to get us some food." I kiss her one last time before I walk out of the door and make my way to the cafeteria.

* * *

I walk back to the infirmary with two trays of hamburgers for the both of us. I open the door to her room to see not only Tris, but all of our remaining friends too. I stop in the doorway, everybody staring at me. I just ignore them and walk over to Tris, handing her a tray. I sit down in the chair next to the bed, rubbing face, trying to relieve some of my pent up feelings. After a few minutes, Zeke walks up to me.

**I don't really feel like putting the rest of the stuff that happened. I had the whole chapter finished, but then something happened and all the stuff I wrote after this point was gone. So just look at the last chapter and just imagine the rest of it in Tobias's POV. Don't forget to review. I really want to know what you people think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it took so long to update. I kind of forget about this story. I hope you like this chapter.**

** _ CHAPTER 4_**

I wake up to see two people talking in the corner. It takes a minute for my eyes to focus, letting me see that it is Tobias and the Erudite doctor. I just lay and wait for them to finish. After a few minutes, Tobias notices me looking at him, then comes over to me and takes my hand. The doctor leaves the room, without even acknowledging me.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Tobias asks, smiling slightly, but sadly.

"I am a little sore and dizzy," I say sincerely, sitting up. After all we have we have been through, I have learned that there is no need to keep anything from him.

"Well, that is expected, considering that they have stopped giving you the pain medication," he replies, tracing circles on my palm with his thumb. "I have some good news."

"What?" I am immediately alert, craving anything good after all that has happened.

"The doctors said that you are going to be released from here after they do some tests."

A smile spreads across my face, my mood lightening instantly. I can finally get out of this place, and start rebuilding my life from this point on. It will be different, but I can get through it.

"That's great." I still haven't gotten used to being deaf. How my voice vibrates silently in my head, having to read lips, never really being aware of what is happening. I hope this doesn't have a huge effect on my daily life.

I slide over on the bed to let Tobias sit next to me. He does, and wraps an arm around my shoulders. I lie my head on his chest, feeling his strong heartbeat against my ear. We sit in the engulfing silence for a while until a nurse comes in with crutches and starts to talk to Tobias. I guess they are telling him everything so he can tell me, because I can understand him more easily.

Tobias helps me carefully stand up, my good foot holding all of my weight due to my broken ankle. My body is weak and shaky from sitting for so long. Tobias puts the crutches under my arms, letting them support most of my weight. He explains that I will have to use these for a while, and that I have to get a few brain scans before I can leave. We walk out of the room and down the hall, me getting used to the crutches.

They take the scans of my brain, and to a few of the usual checks, confirming that I am stable. I make my way slowly out of the infirmary, wishing that I could shed these crutches and run home. After a while I decide to get on Tobias's back, letting him carry me. I keep my arms around his neck, while also holding the metal crutches, my head lying on his shoulder. His hands slip around my legs, holding me in place as best as he can with his brace as he jogs to our apartment.

When we arrive, he opens the door and sets me down on the bed. I fall back, my limbs sprawled around me. A huge smile spreads across my face. I am so glad to be back, so happy, given my current situation. Tobias falls on the bed beside me, his arms wrapping around my waist. I move closer to him, curling up against his chest. Suddenly my happiness is gone, I realize that this is going to be my life. I may heal on the outside, but on the inside, I will never be the same.

"What now?" I ask, pulling away from Tobias so I can see his face.

"I don't know. We could just go on with our lives, pretend like nothing happened." That could work for a while, but what would we do when that fails? I can't pretend like I'm not deaf forever. I just sigh in response, looking at the wall behind Tobias. We just lay there for a while, not doing anything. Then Tobias touches my cheek, bringing my attention back to him.

"I love you."

"I love you more," I respond, tears welling up in my eyes, overcome with so many different emotions. He pulls me forward, pressing his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around him, my fingers tracing the tattoos on his back. His hands run across my body, trailing from my back to my face and down again. Tears still run down my cheeks, falling onto the black sheets under us. I press myself against him even more, no space between us. Tobias suddenly pulls away and I try to bring his lips back to mine, but he stops me with his hand.

"Someone's at the door." I see him say. I groan and let go of him, flipping back across the bed while he gets up to answer the door. I wait a while, and become more and more curious with every minute that passes. I decide to go and see what is taking Tobias so long, standing up and hopping across the room, disregarding my crutches. Tobias is standing at the door, blocking the person who he is talking to. I stumble up beside him, holding on to his arm for support. I see that the person is Christina, who is smiling at me. Tobias touches my arm to get my attention.

"Why aren't you using your crutches?" Why does he have to be so overprotective?

"I can get across the apartment on my own, can't I?" I retort, smirking at him. He drags me back to the bed, Christina following. She sits next to me as Tobias announces that he is leaving to get a few things. I suddenly feel sad, wondering why he would leave so fast after me getting released from the infirmary. He walks out of the room, leaving me and Christina alone.

"So, how are you?" she asks, putting a hand on my arm.

"Fine, but kind of confused on why Tobias would just leave like that. I just got out of the infirmary. I thought he would want to spend time with me."

Christina wraps her arm lightly around my shoulders. "Well, I kind of interrupted your alone time," I blush as she grins at me, "but he said that he was getting you something special." The smile slips off of her face.

"What?" I ask, curious.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that." She is still a Candor at heart.

"Well, do you know what he is getting?" I hope I sound mysterious, but there is no way to know.

"You are not getting anymore answers out of me," she says, crossing her arms. I can tell she is making an effort to speak clearly, because I could barely understand her even when I could hear.

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"I don't know, talk?" She replies, looking at the ceiling.

"What is there to talk about?"

"Or, I could give you a make over." She suggests, grinning at me.

"I just got out of the infirmary, and you think now is the time for a make over?" I ask, looking at her like she is crazy.

"Yeah, to show that you are starting a new life, and that your problems can't hold you back." I could barely make out what she was saying. But I nod, agreeing with her. I could use a new look to go with my new life.

She brings a chair into the bathroom and tells me to sit and wait while she leaves to get all the supplies she needs. I start to freak out, worried about being left alone. I haven't been by myself since the accident, and I know Tobias wouldn't like Christina leaving me here. But she reassures me, telling me that she will just down the hall in her apartment. She leaves me staring at myself in the mirror. I haven't seen myself in weeks, it seems. In Abnegation, though, I almost didn't know what I looked like.

I look at my reflection, thinking about how much my looks have changed. My hair has grown to my shoulders and is starting to get wavy again. I am extremely pail, except for the scars covering my body. There is a fairly bad looking one on my forehead, running from my hair-line to my nose, cutting through my eye brow. I still have bandages on my arms and stomach. There are also many multi-colored bruises on my left side, where I hit the ground. I am surprised by how disgusting I look, covered in so many injuries. I can't believe Tobias would still look at me the same way that he did before I was hurt. How does Christina think that she can make me look better, with just makeup?

She walks back into the room, carrying many bags full of makeup. Pulling out various items, she glances back at me, grinning.

After what seems like hours, my hair has been dyed with blue and purple streaks, pounds of makeup have been applied to my face, and Christina has made me change into a shimmery, see-through top over a patterned tank top. I don't know why I needed to change. I don't know why I had to do any of this.

I am starting to get very uncomfortable with Christina poking and prodding me. I wish that Tobias would come back already. What is taking him so long?

Christina finally announces that she is finished, letting me get out of the stuffy bathroom. I am starting to understand Tobias's fear of small spaces. I hop out and dive onto the bed. I do like my new appearance, with my multicolored hair, and how Christina managed to cover up my bruises and cuts. I don't care much for the makeup though, but I know Tobias will like it.

Speaking of Tobias, he walks in the door, carrying a dark bag. I sit up on the bed as he walks into the kitchen where Christina is. He sets the bag on the counter, talking to her as she gets up and grabs her things from the bathroom and leaves. Before she does though, she waves good-bye to me. I wave back as Tobias comes over to me.

He stares at me for a moment, taking in my appearance. It makes me blush. He sits down next to me, still in awe.

"You look. . . amazing," he says, pulling my hair to the side and letting in fall through his fingers. He suddenly pulls me forward, kissing me forcefully. This surprises me at first, but then I relax into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulls me down on top of him as he lays back on the bed. His kisses become heated, his hands roaming across my body. He flips me over so that he is on top of me and starts kissing down my neck. When his hands slip under my shirt is when I know that I have let this go to far. I pull away and lightly push him off of me.

"Oh, Tris, I'm sorry. I forgot about your fear," I see him say. He gets off of the bed and walks across the room to the kitchen and retrieves something from the bag he set there.

"The reason I was gone was because I was getting you this." He hands me a small slender black box. I take it and look back at him questioningly. I slowly open it and gasp when I see its contents. Inside the box is a beautiful silver necklace with a black stone pendant that forms the shape of a heart.

"This is beautiful, thank you so much. But you didn't need to get this for me."

"It's a welcome home present. It reminded me of you." He takes it out of the box and hooks it around my neck.

"So you were gone for almost an hour just getting a necklace?"

"Well, I was also getting us dinner. Are you hungry?" I nod and he scoops me up in his arms. I screech in laughter as he brings me into the kitchen and places me in a chair at the counter. He gets the food out of the bag and starts preparing it. The delicious smells fill my nose, filling me with warmth. Once he is done, he brings the plates of food over to the counter, setting them in front of us as he sits down beside me.

The food is amazing, better than I could ever imagine. I didn't know Tobias could cook so well. When we finish, I start to get tired. Tobias brings me back to bed and lies down beside me, pulling the covers around us. The silence helps me fall asleep faster, no sounds to wake me.

**Sorry if you thought this chapter was kind of boring. I didn't really know what to write. I really just wanted to get a chapter out before you people started getting angry. You may have noticed that I changed the picture for the story. Sorry if it hasn't uploaded yet. It takes a while. It is my drawing of how Tris looks in this story. I am really proud of it, it turned out really well. I am going to be doing the same thing for my other stories too. Don't forget to review! I want to know what you think.**


End file.
